


Gaytion Impossible

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 兄弟俩都是骚话王, 别再问黑巫师了我才不在乎他×, 弟弟黑化黑到ooc怎么办在线求, 强行完结, 忒修斯的gay吧梦幻之旅, 抓马戏, 狡猾的哥哥, 纽特又一反攻失败案例, 肯定有车啦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 忒修斯深入gay吧钓鱼。





	1. Chapter 1

几乎没几个巫师知道翻倒巷69号怎么走，知道的也只会向那问路的蠢货投去极其厌恶的目光，仿佛那人问的是“你早餐吃的是马粪还是狗屎？”，而此时你只需回答：滚远点儿！

当然啦，这只是个玩笑话。要是你问起位于翻倒巷69号的那间酒吧怎么走，知道的巫师还是会很乐意指路的。毕竟没几个人会在意你去那里做什么，也不会有人提醒你说“粉桃”酒吧可是个gay吧、你确定要去吗？苏格兰的某某巫师和山羊结婚，当红女歌手荣获最佳蜜喉奖，发言感谢妻子一路的陪伴，甚至还有霍格沃茨某教授的桃色新闻……人们对这些新闻可以说见怪不怪了，所以当知道麻瓜对同性异性问题讳莫如深时，许多巫师会不由自主感叹：看来麻瓜世界落后不是一点啊……

尽管如此，对于忒修斯·斯卡曼德来说，去“粉桃”酒吧执行任务仍然是一项不可能的挑战。

“你准备好了吗？”伦伯特一改平时的大嗓门，压低声线，听起来像是虚弱的老母猫在嗷嗷叫。然而忒修斯一点也不想说话，于是点了点头，伸出手，示意他的同事拿出复方汤剂。

如果可以，忒修斯愿意回到过去，杀死那个在任务会议上自告奋勇的自己，即使会造成什么时间悖论或者永久性消失也绝不后悔。忒修斯还记得当时的情景，部长三次询问谁愿意负责这次任务，得到的却是众人的缄默无言，一向忙碌的办公室迎来新纪元最大的沉默集会，他只觉得难以呼吸，仿佛连空气也中了沉默法术，静止在时间泡沫中。于是，微微颤抖的手举了起来，下一秒，忒修斯感觉到后背突如其来的力度，听见如雷贯耳的掌声。再下一秒，他听见部长对他耳语，傲罗办公室主任一职你势在必得。

要怪就怪那个该死的黑巫师是个基佬，忒修斯恨恨地想，而且还要在“粉桃”酒吧将他偷走的宝物卖出去。更重要的是，全傲罗办公室没有一个人是弯的，包括眼前这位上班不到两个星期就成了整个部门的妇女之友的愣头青伦伯特。

“关于复方汤剂，发生了点小意外。”伦伯特咽了咽干燥的喉咙，声音愈发细哑。他拿出装有魔药的瓶子，里面只有半瓶药剂。

“怎么回事？就这么点能持续多长？十分钟？梅林在上，你真该调去禁止滥用麻瓜物品司！”在伦伯特新就职这三个月以来，他第一次见到忒修斯发脾气，也第一次见到一向冷静的得力傲罗变得如此局促不安。“半小时，我保证。所以你得赶快找到那黑巫师，房牌号记住了吗？”

“我知道该怎么做。对了，我易容的这个人叫什么来着？”

“呃…我想想…”伦伯特挠挠头，“啊哈，是一个叫特纳的麻瓜，谁也不认识他，我保证。”说着，他把忒修斯的衬衣扣子再松开两颗，白皙的胸膛半遮半掩，巷子昏黄的煤油灯下，胸肌线条若隐若现。“最后再问一次，你确定知道该怎么做吗？”

这次忒修斯无比肯定地点点头，一口气喝完那半瓶复方汤剂。等痛苦的变化结束后，他发现这个叫特纳的麻瓜简直和他是一个模子印出来的。但仔细一看，鼻子更加高挺，嘴唇也厚了点儿，戴着一副伦伯特递来的金丝眼镜，镜片后水蓝色的双眸变成了湖绿色。

“粉桃”酒吧内人并不多，三三两两地坐着，觥筹交错，不时为舞台上卖力演唱的妖精鼓掌；天花板用魔法变出繁星闪耀的黑夜，投下蓝与紫的极光融成暧昧迷离的颜色；斑驳的墙壁上贴着一幅巨大的画，画面上，男男女女沉醉在拥吻之中，小天使在他们头顶撒下点点星辉。吧台倒是几乎坐满了人，家养小精灵在吧台后面差点忙不过来，不停念念叨叨，这里变出一杯咯咯烈酒，那里又递过去一杯鱼味绿啤酒。

忒修斯还记得莉塔教他的走路姿势，要抬头挺胸，左右扭屁股，但又不能扭得太夸张——近乎于优雅与俏皮之间，像只狂野高贵的小猫咪。他回忆起走路步骤，走的却像个双腿截肢刚换上假肢不久的可怜人。有个眉清目秀的年轻人甚至想上前扶他一把，尽管忒修斯觉得那人只是想抓他的屁股，看他是否有兴趣找点别的刺激。好不容易扭到吧台前，忒修斯找到一个刚好空下来的座位，原本坐上面的人和一个壮汉走掉了，你推我我推你地走去了洗手间。

“先生，您想喝点啥？”家养小精灵没好气地问道，没等忒修斯反应过来，他打个响指变出一杯火焰威士忌，满满一杯酒飘到忒修斯面前，示意他接住。“这是那位先生请您喝的。哈，椅子没坐热就有人请客，真少见呐。”

“家养小精灵当酒保也很少见呐。”

忒修斯学着小精灵的腔调回击，循着他指的方向望去。只见对面的金发男人朝他挥挥手，露出腻人的笑容，弯起的薄唇又撅起来，给了他一个恶心的飞吻。忒修斯攥紧拳头，恨不得起身冲过去给他来一拳，哪有人是这样调情的，这是赤裸裸的性骚扰！但他还是摇摇头，把威士忌推到一旁，让家养小精灵给他来一杯黄油啤酒，那家伙弄好啤酒后，趁机把那杯没人要的威士忌一口闷了。

金发男人见碰了满头灰，于是到别处去寻找猎物。后来又有几个人上前搭讪，他们给忒修斯点了小吃和酒，猝不及防上来搂腰握手，最后无一灰溜溜地走掉，而家养小精灵也愈发开心，打着饱嗝，衷心希望忒修斯能在这里待整晚。

两杯黄油啤酒下肚后，忒修斯终于坐不住了，坐在吧台的人不是落寞地一人独饮，就是聊得正欢一点也不像是谈生意的。他站起来转过身，假装欣赏妖精唱爵士，但目光扫过酒吧里的每个人。

就在那么一瞬间，忒修斯注意到角落那一双好奇的眼睛，他回应着那双眼睛的凝视，想到伦伯特教授的撩汉十法，第一就是在投以锁定的眼神时要露出意味不明的微笑。于是，忒修斯勾起嘴角，朝角落那人展示他最为灿烂的笑容。

然而那人却撇过头去，身子颤了一下，不自在地挠挠鼻子又挠挠头，看上去似乎是害羞了。待他好整以暇准备重新连接他们之间的暧昧时，忒修斯已经拿着一杯威士忌走到他的座位上了。也直到这时，忒修斯才看清对方的样子。蓝紫色的灯光把他的脸照成了同样的颜色，脸上的雀斑多得可爱，算不上能让人一见钟情，却有种令人心安的感觉，从而放下心房，甘愿任他摆布。完全符合所搜集的证词描述。就是他了，忒修斯心想，找到一个不远又不会近得让人觉得冒犯的位置坐了下来。

“嘿。”忒修斯努力让自己的声音听起来富有磁性且诱人一点儿，然而对方看清他的样子时却惊了一下，上下打量着他，最后目光定格在那半敞开的衬衫。“嘿。”他回了一句，听起来像是——

纽特的声音。

不可能，忒修斯心里一沉，他的好弟弟不可能出现在这种鬼地方，此时此刻纽特应该在他那乱糟糟的家，躲进地下室给他的鸟蛇或是什么小怪物喂奶。他绝对不会出现在这儿，只是一个巧合而已，说不定这家伙就是凭借这轻飘飘又颇为温柔的声音赢得不少受害人的心，让他更容易下手。

“怎么一个人？”忒修斯继续说，“美好的夜晚不该一人度过。”说罢，食指推过桌上的威士忌。

“我…呃…事实上，我在等人。”那人支支吾吾，抓起酒喝了一口，火辣辣的味感让他忍不住吐舌头，露出一副难受的样子。

“也许，你等的人是我呢？”

“您就是铁头比利先生吗？”那人眼前一亮，拽了拽手边的黑色箱子。

忒修斯刚要脱口而出“特纳”二字，听对方已经告诉了他黑巫师的化名，于是生硬地点点头。他估计以为自己是买家了，见他渐渐放下心防， 忒修斯趁机朝他挪近一点儿。

“那我要怎么称呼您呢，”忒修斯眯起眼睛，手搭在那人的大腿，顺势向根部上滑。“甜心？蜜糖？还是小糖糖？”太过了，过分到作呕的地步。说出口时连忒修斯他自己也鸡皮疙瘩连连——梅林在上，希望他不要认为我是什么变态狂。

果不其然，对方差点没整个人跳起来，他向旁边挪去一大块位置，和忒修斯保持几乎一胳膊长的距离。

“叫我纽……纽卡斯尔就好了。”

“这是个地名，亲爱的。”

“您不也是用化名吗，铁头比利先生？”称自己叫纽卡斯尔的男人扯出一个虚弱的笑容。“我觉得我们还是谈正事比较好。”

“放轻松，这可是英国最著名的gay……酒吧之一，难道你不打算喝几杯，聊聊天什么吗？”忒修斯又挪了过去，靠着纽卡斯尔的肩膀，食指在他的手背画圈圈，双唇移到他的耳旁，呼着热气，犹豫要不要挑咬那细嫩的耳垂。“咱们都玩得尽兴了，也许我们可以在生意上各让一步。”

纽卡斯尔听到最后一句话，原本想缩回的手死死钉在腿上，任由忒修斯爱抚。迷离的灯光下，他的脸红到了耳根，和蓝紫光衬出怪异的颜色，耳朵和手都沦陷了，而腰间也环着一条胳膊，但他依然没有躲避的意思。

“我以为你喜欢这些的，为什么看上去那么拘谨？”

“当然喜欢！我可是你们的人，忘了吗？我还有过十个前男友呢，我床上功夫也很了得，上下皆可。”纽卡斯尔连珠炮似的蹦出一连串话，忒修斯觉得他已经不知道自己在说什么了。床上功夫？难不成他是在暗示什么吗？资料显示这个黑巫师的确私生活混乱，但他此时看上去根本不想是那样的人，反倒像是第一次来gay吧。表现得比忒修斯还要糟糕。

也许他在装纯，忒修斯思忖，额角渗出细密的汗珠。他想试探自己是否真的买家而不是魔法部派来钓鱼执法的，既然能把地点约在这里，那么买家一定会是基到不能再基的人，但到底要怎么做？现在他们是不是要抱在一起舌吻了？还是互相搭着肩膀朝洗手间走去？

“这里太吵了，不如我们找到房间详谈如何？”

“好啊，我们走吧。”纽卡斯尔不假思索地回答。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忒修斯深入gay吧钓鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于黑巫师的问题，他已经在前文出现了√

如果要弄清楚为什么纽特会在著名gay吧“粉桃”出没，又为什么会跟着一个陌生人进了所谓的“一夜欢愉”房间，那大概要从三天前说起。

和邓布利多认识多年，纽特对他所谓的“来喝杯茶”套路非常熟悉，茶是又香又浓的东方红茶，但往往惬意过后，他就要提出一点点小请求了。

这些小请求几乎都与神奇生物有关。邓布利多总有渠道得知哪里会交易濒危物种，而纽特也尽可能想办法让它们幸福快乐地生活在自己的手提箱或是家里的地下室，尽管过程大多艰苦危险，他倒也乐在其中。

三天前，邓布利多的手套不知从哪飘进纽特位于伦敦的家，皮手套夹着一张纸条，上面提议天气晴朗，想和他一块出门散散步。

纽特犹豫不决，他正打算严格按照所制定的周末计划，按时喂食完小动物后，给嗅嗅好好洗一次澡。考虑三番后，他只好耸耸肩，匆匆套上大衣，跟着皮手套幻影移形。

“去‘粉桃’酒吧？我没听错吧？”纽特停下脚步，目光终于从波光粼粼的泰晤士河面跳到邓布利多的脸，见对方看上去不像开玩笑，他突然感到不知所措。

“客迈拉兽一旦成功孵化，后果将不堪设想，除了把他带回希腊，没有别的办法了。”

“可是……假设我同意去和这个叫铁头比利的家伙交易，我又怎么混进酒吧？又怎么知道那个人是他？您连一张照片都没能给我。”

“装gay而已，很容易的。”邓布利多拍拍纽特的肩膀，露出他的招牌笑容。“到时他肯定会易容，所以你也要如此，至于怎么和他见面，我只能告诉你，他非常喜欢眼神交流。”

“所以说，我到时只要长期盯着酒吧里的每一个人，看看谁会主动走过来？”

“大概是这样。”邓布利多点点头，“要是有人会错意了，你不理他就是。”说罢，纽特曾经的老师朝他眨眨眼，嘴角勾起愉快的笑，然而他依旧不为所动。纽特皱着眉，担忧全然写在脸上。“我做不到，从前接触的卖家都好说，但这一次……我怕是可能招架不了这位铁头比利先生。”

“我相信你能做得到，记住，顺着他的意，最多也只会牺牲一点点而已。”

纽特十分怀疑这个一点牺牲和小请求是否都充满了“邓布利多式”的为难。

“话又说回来，您又是怎么知道这件事情的？”

“一个老熟人告诉我的。”邓布利多十分轻描淡写地说。

 

为了这次交易行动，纽特本想去请教一下莉塔，请她教授一些走路技巧，让自己一动一坐都散发着难以忽视的魅力，不过后来他又想还是算了。

纽特已经记不清塞进复方汤剂里的毛发是谁的了，待他在镜子前一看，才记起来是路口杂货店一个叫埃迪的小伙子的，他总是借着买牛奶的机会偷偷变走一些这个麻瓜的头发，以备不时之需。纽特发现麻瓜和自己还是有那么点像的，但若硬是要说相同点，纽特大概只能总结他们双颊的雀斑都多得可爱。

一切准备就绪，纽特提着箱子推开“粉桃”酒吧的大门，向尖酸刻薄的家养小精灵点了一杯黄油啤酒后，选了一个角落的位置坐下，专心观察酒吧里的人。

所幸的是，今天这个时候酒吧里的人并不多，许久又进来一个人，纽特没能看清他的脸，但背影望过去让他想起了忒休斯。他对这个奇妙的联想一点也高兴不起来。

那个背影与哥哥相象的男人刚坐下就有人请喝酒了，他似乎不以为意，接二连三拒绝主动迎上门的人后，他看上去十分不耐烦，终于转过身来，不知寻找什么。

也就在他转身那一刻，纽特差点没吓到喷出嘴里的酒来，害的他咳嗽连连，喉咙火辣辣地疼。

梅林的四角内裤啊，那人简直和忒休斯长得一模一样，纽特忍不住向前挪动屁股，力求在庸俗的蓝紫灯光下看清对方的脸。在多次确认他不是忒休斯后，纽特终于松了一口气，又看了那人一眼，却发现他似乎捕捉到自己观察的目光，正露出意义不明的笑容。

纽特连忙别过头去，身子不由自主颤了一下。他能感觉对方跳下椅子，一步两步三步，用他刚刚那滑稽的走路姿势缓缓走来。

直到得知这人是铁头比利后，纽特终于稍稍回复判断力，他想起邓布利多的话，于是强迫自己享受对方过分的骚扰，但无论是摸大腿还是往耳朵吹热气，纽特都觉得这都是忒休斯干的——

该死的，这人不仅长得像忒休斯，就连说话的语气也像极了。

到最后，纽特也不知道他怎么就答应了铁头比利的请求，任由他牵着自己的手，不时还调皮地捏了捏自己的屁股。走到酒吧舞台的后方，一个头顶只有几根黄毛的男人带着他们走去一个粉红色的房间，门上装有灯管做成的彩虹色字母，上面写着“一夜欢愉”。

“祝老爷们干…啊不，玩得愉快哈。”黄毛假装脱帽致意，吹着漏气的口哨走掉了，走开没几步他又尴尬折回：“不好意思，忘了和你们说，房间里面的热水壶呢不一般，如果烧开了就会喷出我们酒吧特制的催情剂，你知道，有些人的感觉不是说来就来的嘛。”黄毛嘿嘿两声，见两人都没什么反应，于是收敛起笑容，毫无顾忌伸手要小费。

“记得哈，不要煮水哦，要喝水就出来吧台买。”

进去房里后，铁头比利在床上坐了下来，纽特也坐到他旁边，两人一时竟无言以对。

房间里有股恶心的、怎么也去不掉的霉味，地板黏腻腻的，仔细一看，瓷砖拼成的是两个裸汉求欢的样子，黏黏的地方正是……纽特的脸刷一下红了，赶紧移开目光，欣赏起天花板上满是灰尘的心形水晶灯来。

通过眼角的余光，纽特瞥到坐在身旁的铁头比利一改刚才的热情奔放，双颊腾起一层浅粉的雾，不时东张西望，但总是会多看几眼墙上的挂钟；咬咬指甲，显得十分紧张。他瞄一眼纽特，抛去一个尴尬的微笑，又移开眼睛，回到刚刚的焦虑循环之中。

两人就这么你看看我，我看看你。

“铁头比利先生，我们可以开始了吗？”纽特伸手拽过手提箱，卡恰一声开锁。

“啊是的…是的。”铁头比利咳嗽一声，做了个请的手势，挪动身子凑过去，贴着纽特的大腿而坐。“不过我想，在谈正事之前不如先放松一下，我们来聊聊天，调调情什么的。”

纽特震了一下，这次那家伙直接挽上他的腰，吻上他的脸。他侧头一看，铁头比利的胸膛半隐在纽扣开了一半的衬衣之中，胸肌勾勒出的完美线条再加上此时暧昧至极的氛围，纽特竟有些想对方继续他的小动作。

他又想到了忒休斯，该死的。

“当…当然了，但是开房的人，一般都会做什么呢？”

“你喜欢慢慢来还是直入主题？”

“什么？”

铁头比利一个反手，纽特就被推到了床上，没等他反应得过来，对方已经压在他身上，一手抓住他的裆部，一手揉着他的发丝，这时铁头比利竟然犹豫了几秒，像是豁出去那般俯身吻下去。

纽特被一连串突如其来的举动炸了脑袋，他被吻得喘不过气来，他不敢评论这人的吻技，但如此轻而易举就撬开齿缝，和舌头交缠，他觉得铁头比利是真的铁了心想更进一步发展成肉体交易。

纽特喘着粗气，一边推开对方的同时，身下竟有了反应。铁头比利也感觉到了，连忙停止一切动作，但抓着裆部的手还是没有移开。

“你…”

“你……”

纽特觉得他的脑袋正迎来第二次大爆炸。眼前与忒休斯如此相象的铁头比利，鼻子和嘴唇变了，湖绿色的眼睛也恢复回原来真正的颜色——刚刚要霸王硬上弓的男人正是他的哥哥。

“你是…”

“你是……”

看着身上同样僵着不动的人，纽特知道他也完蛋了。他们几乎在同一时间，复方汤剂都失了效。此时“一夜欢愉”房间只有认知的崩塌和无尽的尴尬。

“你为什么在这里？”忒休斯跳下床，大声质问道。

“你又为什么在这里？”

“难道你是来约会的吗？怎么能随随便便跟别人开房？”

“我……”纽特一时语塞。“你不也是？”

“我是在执行任务！”

“那我也是。”

“执行任务需要和别的男人乱搞？”

“你不也是？”纽特为自己占领高地而变得激动。“不知道是谁又抱又亲的，你不仅是抱抱怪，还是个亲亲怪！”

忒休斯的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得滚烫潮红，他气得说不出话来，只好撅起嘴瞪着得意的弟弟。突然，像是想到了什么，于是说：“我亲爱的老弟啊，你不是很享受我的爱抚吗？你都有反应了。”

纽特连忙遮挡着敏感部位，他扭过头去，不再和忒休斯争吵了。

“老实告诉我，你到底来这里干什么？”

就在纽特准备说实话时，一声呜鸣让两人不约而同望向前面。只见放在柜子上面的热水壶呼呼冒着热气，水烧开的呼噜声在突然变得死寂的房间里犹为清楚。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章自然要开车逮虾户了×

“粉桃”酒吧的后门通向一条叫不上名字的小巷子，人并不多，不是闲聊就是在默默吞云吐雾。伦伯特倚靠着贴满广告的墙壁，脚下堆满五颜六色的烟蒂，他已经抽掉差不多一整包“鹅卵石”牌香烟了，从雨后泥土到新书纸墨的味道，全都不能让他紧绷许久的神经放松下来。距离忒修斯踏入酒吧已经过了将近两个小时，按理来说复方汤剂早已失效，而他也应该把黑巫师带到指定的房间，那儿的机关就连盖勒特•格林德沃也插翅难飞，更何况只是一个倒卖赃物的混蛋。

担心之余，伦伯特又点燃一支蓝色的烟，置身于碧海沙滩的感觉让他更为烦躁。他决定违抗原地等候的命令，把未抽完的香烟踩灭，快步向酒吧走去。 

酒吧充斥着酒精和香水混合的味道，昏暗的灯光和妖精的歌声更是让人感到头昏脑涨。伦伯特先是直奔舞台的后方，奋力卖唱的妖精瞥了他一眼，趁下台和观众互动之际朝保安眨眨眼，于是伦伯特还没走几步就被拦下了。

伦伯特十分相信这位保安先生有巨人的血统，只见他像巨石般挡在自己的正前方，不断胡扯各种理由，就是不让他再往前一步。

“听着，我是傲罗，我以魔法部的名义命令你让开！”

“我需要请示老板。”

纠缠几个来回，伦伯特只好罢休，挥手让巨人保安去请示他们该死的老板，他在吧台前找了个位置坐下，不停拍桌也不见酒保出来，过了几分钟，头上只有几根黄毛的酒保终于出现，依照吩咐给他来一杯黄油啤酒。倒好酒后，黄毛又继续用搭在肩上的白布擦拭酒杯，小眼睛左顾右盼，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情。

“嘿，我说，你可是新面孔啊。”酒保凑过去，薄嘴唇上扬，露出一口黄牙。

伦伯特瞧了他一眼，没有说话，只是摇头。

“怎么，舌头在和猫湿吻的时候被咬掉啦？”

“我跟你很熟吗？”伦伯特没好气地回答，往嘴里灌一大口啤酒，转头环视四周，试图寻找忒修斯的身影。他愈发觉得自己是个什么忙也帮不上的废物，后悔方才没有和那巨怪保安打一架，起码还有一半机率可以赢，而现在，他只是坐在这儿，埋怨自己的同时还把气都洒在酒保身上。“少他妈多管闲事。”

“好吧好吧，”黄毛耸耸肩，“还是刚刚那小甜心好啊，排着队有人来献殷勤，我猜是他戴的那副金丝眼镜有问题，可能浸泡了高效迷情剂什么的。”

听到这话，伦伯特突然来了精神。

“走路歪歪扭扭，眼睛是蓝色的？”

“特纳的眼睛是绿色的才对，不过是的，就是他。”

“这样啊。”伦伯特若有所思地摩挲下巴，另一只手伸进衣服里袋。“你知道他去哪里了吗？”

“还能去哪，难不成下棋去？我劝你等会儿再找他，毕竟——”

黄毛还没说完，一记束缚咒不偏不倚把他击倒，倒下时撞到身后的玻璃柜和酒架子，发出的声响顿时抓住周遭所有的注意力，伦伯特跨过吧台，魔杖紧握在手里，看了一眼泡在酒和玻璃碎片里的黑巫师，见他还活着后又甩了他一巴掌。  
“忒修斯在哪里？”

 

事后再细细回想，他们还是可以把在“一夜欢愉”房间里发生的事拼凑完整的。

忒修斯站在原地，迷情剂烧开的呜鸣声不绝入耳。当他终于回过魂来时，刺耳的声响消失了，纽特也已经跳下了床，站在他的前面，似乎是想先一步把水壶关掉，却不知为何停下动作，一动不动。

“纽特？”忒修斯唤了一声，见纽特没反应，前脚刚想迈步，他的好弟弟突然转过身来，纽特深呼一口气，脸上的神情让人捉摸不透。

那是忒修斯从未见过的样子，玩味、深不可测，双颊浮起的潮红遍布全身，就连浅浅勾起的微笑也充满了强烈的性暗示。仿佛热水壶释放的不是迷情剂，而是某个情欲所生的困兽——重获自由，扑向离它最近的人类。它正占用着纽特的身体。这也许可以解释纽特现在所表现的异样，但忒修斯知道自己的推论完全站不住脚，因为显而易见的事实：面前的人正是自己的弟弟，而他已经沦陷了。

“纽特，冷静下来，你还认得我是谁吗？”

忒修斯小心翼翼的试探像是触发了纽特身体上的某个机关，他快步走了过去，下一秒，忒修斯的唇就被堵上了。纽特的吻近乎粗暴，但双唇软得像土耳其软糖，丝丝甜味在忒修斯的舌尖爆开，在绵长腻人的长吻中化作愈发难耐的欲望，他立刻迷了心智，心甘情愿伸出舌头，与之交缠。纽特的胳膊不知何时环住了忒修斯的腰，撩起松垮的衬衫，食指游走在尾骨之上，仿佛在热吻中得到准许，将要向下滑落时，他在缠吻中咧嘴笑了，牙齿张合，血腥味随即把甜味吞噬，充斥整个口腔。忒修斯惊得一激灵，从迷醉的吻中醒了过来。他推开差一点就要掌控自己的人，紧抿着嘴唇，仿佛舔舐着纽特的痕迹。

“为什么要停下？”纽特抬手抚摸忒修斯的脸，被他躲开了。

“为什么要继续？”忒修斯反问。

纽特看上去极不耐烦，他从来都不会这么没有耐心，也不会像现在这样将情绪溢于言表，如同一个斯卡曼德家不曾出现过的青春期少年，一颗定时炸弹，不知何时就会燃爆。忒修斯没料到迷情剂的作用竟会如此强烈，硬是把完全不属于纽特的黑暗一面连根拔起置在地表。也许这就是纽特的阴暗面呢？一向善良拘谨的弟弟，在魔法药物的蛊惑下只想操自己的哥哥。

像是找到了强有力的借口，又或许是纽特完全屈服于本能，他毫无征兆地扑向忒修斯，用吻来打掩护，顺势把对方推倒在床上。纽特将忒修斯的双手掰过头顶，仅凭一只手就把他禁锢住，另一只手扯开衬衫，掌心覆在白皙的胸膛上，再也忍不住火烧火燎地移到身下。

“我的好哥哥，”在耳边轻声说着话时，纽特已经解开裤链，“这么多年了，我们总是若即若离，你难道不知道我有多想要你吗？”连同内裤一把拽下，纽特丝毫不理会身下人的喘息和挣扎，握住硬挺的性器上下撸动。“你当然不知道了，我伪装得那么好，总是不善言辞的弟弟，连正视女孩儿一眼都做不到的纽特•斯卡曼德怎么会懂得这些呢，对吧？”摩擦加快的同时，忒修斯也不再像先前那样抗拒了，他咬着下唇，开始享受起锁骨和颈窝的轻舔，稍稍挺身，细嫩的乳头因吮吸而微微胀硬。“别急，慢慢来。”纽特弯了弯沾满黏腻前液的手，将液体抹在大腿根部，再沿着臀缝缓缓前进，手指最终抵达穴口，划过层层褶皱的时候，没等忒修斯来得及回应，修长的中指已经推入紧致诱人的甬道——当然，温柔且轻缓。

“不喜欢吗？”

忒修斯摇头，眼角泛泪，他的确感到不适应，但纽特的手指灵活巧妙，循着内壁的揉动让他无法抗拒。第二根手指进入，后穴也大方地紧紧裹住，在敏感点的来回搅动下，忒修斯的喘息逐渐化为兴奋的啜泣。

“听起来不像是不喜欢。”纽特得意地屈伸指节，他喜欢看着哥哥变成自己欲求不满的玩具，尽管潜意识不断地提醒他，这并非自己所想，他的确渴求忒修斯，但想要的不是充满戏谑的玩弄，更不是迷情剂下的疯狂。

纽特停下动作，在忒修斯的闷哼中抽出手指，他突然不知所措起来，慌张地望向忒修斯，无论如何也想不到，躺在身下的哥哥撑起身体，朝他露出满意的笑容。

“还是有两下子的嘛，纽特。”

话音未落，纽特已经被抓住按到床上，他完全被忒修斯压在身下，每扯掉一件衣物，他的兄长就会在耳边细数他的“罪状”。

“调皮的小孩就要接受惩罚，我知道你在想什么，纽特。” 

“夜深人静，你我在床上交欢，不……在图书馆，在霍格沃茨的天文馆，在我的办公室——你敢说你没幻想过吗？”

他的脸紧贴着床褥，双膝撑着身体，臀部高高托起，如此姿势并没有给纽特带来过多的屈辱感，更多是期待。他好奇忒修斯会怎么对自己，不断地自我麻醉——“一夜欢愉”的房间，所有的性爱游戏都不会予以追究。与此同时，纽特也终于醒悟过来：忒修斯没有理由对迷情剂免疫，他才是蛰伏暗处真正的困兽，刚刚的一切纵容只不过是他的把戏。

“回答我！”

忒修斯拍打着纽特翘挺的的臀部，直到臀瓣变得充血通红，纽特也变得更加敏感，性器前端渗出的透明液体滴湿被褥，难以忍受欲望高悬不可得的磨人痛苦，他断断续续地回答道：“我……我承认。”

“那我就满足你。”忒修斯俯下身子，猝不及防在纽特绯红的脸颊上印下一吻，就像情人之间互相表达爱意那样。纽特先是一惊，紧接着，他闻到奶油草莓的味道，冰凉润滑的液体从高处淋下，乖巧地从穴口灌入，纽特感到异物进入自己的难受，不禁呻吟一声。

“看来这儿的润滑剂挺好用的，也许事先润滑一下，待会儿就不会那么难操，不是吗？”

忒修斯露骨的语气让纽特哼了一声，竟然笑了起来。他怔了怔，正忙活的手也随即停下。

“你是在嘲笑我吗？”忒修斯蹙眉，对方意味不明的笑容刺伤了他的自尊。

“一边把我当作玩具来玩弄，一边又让我觉得你真的爱我。你就是个伪君子，忒修斯。”

忒修斯算是看破了弟弟的激将法，他决定顺着他的意思继续，于是又一次俯身，双唇停留在纽特的耳畔，轻咬着耳垂，温热的气息让他失去最后一根理智的神经，细碎的乱发遮住眼睛，也被哥哥轻轻挑起。“你要知道，”忒修斯呢喃，“我是如此地爱你。”

没等纽特回答，甚至没有时间思考这是哥哥的真心还是迷情剂的指使，抵在敏感后穴的性器直直撞入，轻而易举推到至深处，碰及到前列腺的快感像巨大的电流遍布纽特全身，他尖叫一声，内壁不自觉紧缩，贪心地想要包裹住全部硬物，这让忒修斯也忍不出轻喘。随着抽插渐入佳境，纽特的呜咽也演化为欲求不满的娇喘，双手攥着被褥不放，忍不住躬身。

“骗……骗子，你就这点能耐吗？我的好哥哥？”纽特又开始嘲讽身上的人，说完连他也惊讶于自己的反常。

“你的诡计对我没用，”忒修斯说着，恰当的力度落在臀瓣，每打一下纽特就会哼喘一声。“乖乖听话，我就满足你。”

“是不是我们八岁的距离让你力不从心了？”

纽特知道这次成功了，臀肉抓捏得更加用力，更不用提冲撞的每一次都能直达快感终点。他告诉自己快要高潮，却想在忒修斯之后再释放自己。像是赌气一般，紧攥的手握成拳头，自己的身体显然不听使唤，每一次的快感都会更加忘我，在冲击愈发加快之下，纽特微微抽搐，情欲像火花迸射全身，最后又汇聚下身一瞬炸裂，纽特长喘着，粘稠的奶白精液沾湿了身下大片被子。

忒修斯最后的用力一挺让纽特再一次忍不住叫出声，他感受到不同于润滑液那般的冰冷液体尽数射进自己的体内，暖热的精液顺着大腿流下，身上的人也倒在身旁，喘着粗气。

激情过后，两人都清醒过来，但刚刚的欢愉却永久性刻在彼此的脑海里。忒修斯本能地想把纽特拥入怀中，却被对方冷漠推开了。纽特自顾自收拾好自己，一路下来沉默不语。  
“纽特，说点什么好吗？听着，我……”

“昏昏倒地！”

忒修斯就这样被施了昏迷咒，等他醒来时，纽特已经离开，还不忘给他穿好衣服。

 

 

见到忒修斯时，伦伯特已经给黑巫师戴上镣铐，准备将他押送回魔法部。忒修斯对他的消失作出了尚且令人信服的解释，他遭遇袭击而昏迷，刚刚才苏醒过来。忒修斯走上前来，二话不说就给那家伙来了一拳，他认得这个人，复方汤剂失效后，黑巫师的真面目终于揭晓——在忒修斯来到酒吧没多久，请他喝火焰威士忌的金发男人正是他。

“我不仅是请你喝酒的好朋友，老忒，我还是送你和你弟弟去上床的红娘呢，你忘啦？”

“你说什么？”伦伯特不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你再胡说八道试试？”

要不是伦伯特及时拦住，忒修斯说不定已经拔出魔杖给他来一记阿瓦达索命，但黑巫师似乎在激怒两位傲罗中找到乐趣，他随即学起巨人保安的嗓音，恍然大悟的伦伯特觉得自己也成了蠢蛋。

“你做这些到底为了什么？”伦伯特恶狠狠地质问。

“当然是好玩呀，我的傻瓜傲罗朋友们，这次算是我大获全胜了吧？”

“但你还是被我们抓了，我用我的名誉发誓，你绝对能获得摄魂怪的吻。”忒修斯扯着他的衣领，强忍住揍他的冲动，“再不济，你也得在阿兹卡班受尽折磨一辈子。”

“说不定，我是故意暴露的呢？”黑巫师挑眉，舔了舔他的薄嘴唇，眼神瞬间变得残忍。“更伟大的利益面前，我将获得救赎。我无所畏惧。”


End file.
